sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Washington, D.C.
The Battle of Washington D.C. is an battle which was occurred during the Russo-American War. The Russian and East Asam armed forces invade the eastern United States after it was discovered to have allegedly sponsored an accidental death of Mikoto Marshall on Japanese soil. The Russians and East Asians had just recently recovered information from a downed U.S. defense satellite, which allowed them to infiltrate the East Coast virtually undetected. During the invasion, the Russians and East Asians are able to capture and briefly occupy much of the American capital before their attack is disrupted by an EMP and soon are driven out by U.S Forces completely. The battle was later fought in the United States capital of Washington, D.C. between the US military and the invading forces of Russian Federation and the East Asian Federation. The battle went well for the Russians, who took over key buildings such as the White House, World War II Memorial, and the Eisenhower Building, until an electromagnetic pulse missile was launched from the naval base of Petropavlovsk by Sentinel Task Force to disable all electronics. This destroyed several Russian helicopters and armor, and it allowed for the American forces to regroup and launch a decisive counterattack that won the battle. Background On September 20th, 2066, Russian Federation and East Asian Federation launched a full-scale invasion of the United States in response to their alleged support in the Ambush in Okinawa, with General Ryoma Watanabe vowing to avenge the lives lost to the CIA agents. They used a cloned AGM module to deploy ghost units to the Pacific Ocean to distract NORAD from the real invasion that took place on the Eastern Seaboard, where their forces assaulted major US cities from the air and by land. Russian Airborne Troops (VDV) and East Asian Federation Armed Forces were some of the first units to arrive, while the Russian Army arrived later. They made progress in the invasion, destroying several towns and cities and bringing war to the suburbs. Major General Garon Richardson was given command of the Sentinel Task Force during the war, and it was his responsibility to stop the Russian-East Asian invasion and win World War III. The Russians and East Asians were pushed back in northeastern Virginia by the U.S. Army Rangers, but at the same time, they launched an assault on the American capital of Washington DC in a daring move. The Russian army was huge, with several Russian and East Asian troops taking part in the offensive while BTR-80s and Russian-East Asian fighter jets assisted the attack. Battle Evacuation of the city As the Russian and East Asian assault began, an emergency broadcast warning was released on all televisions in Prince George's County, Maryland, telling them to head to the community college campus in University Town for evacuation with no more than one bag of luggage. The city descended into chaos as the Russians bombed the city, overrunning several important landmarks in the city such as the World War II Memorial and even the White House. The Russians attacked the evacuation sites, with the Washington Monument site being attacked by helicopters, BTRs, and ground troops equipped with RPGs. The Americans dug trenches in what used to be gardens, and it was an intense battle for the U.S. military, with many Americans dying. Many civilians were casualties, and it became a priority to medevac injured soldiers and civilians to an area safe from Russian and East Asian attack. The veteran U.S. 75th Rangers Regiment was sent to assist in the evacuations, and they assaulted the Department of Commerce building. They destroyed two SAM sites that were used to assault evacuation helicopters, and they found a room full of ordinance that they could use to protect the evac sites. They used FGM-148 Javelins to take out some Russian and East Asian helicopters and tanks as they attacked the Washington Monument evacuation site, but they had to abandon the building by helicopter as their position was overrun by Russian troops. The battle raged on, with the Russians gaining more ground and inching closer to victory. EMP explosion and counterattack The battle seemed to be a sure Russian and East Asian victory when an electromagnetic pulse Intercontinental ballistic missile was fired by Sentinel Task Force from the Russian naval base near Petropavlovsk towards the East Coast. Although it destroyed the International Space Station in its explosion, it took out all electronics in the city, most of which were used by the Russian vehicles. This disabled the Russian attack, allowing for the Americans to counterattack. Their red dot sights and holographic sites no longer worked, but they found the Russian Army without air support or helicopters, letting them counterattack. Colonel James H. Marshall assembled a task force in front of the White House to retake the building, which still had power; this meant that the soldiers could still contact CENTCOM. General Shepherd was considering dropping a nuclear bomb that could kill 30,000-50,000 people and rebuild the city later, but the Rangers' counterattack allowed for them to retake the key buildings and set off green flares to call off the U.S. Air Force planes. This signified that they had recaptured the city, and the Russian forces went into full retreat. Aftermath The Russian and East Asian armies on the East Coast were scattered, allowing for the American forces to counterattack. This was the turning point of the Russo-American War, and the Americans would now be able to push the Russian and East Asian forces back to the sea. Four years later, the Battle of New York ended the Russian and East Asian invasion of America, with the last Russian and East Asian army being defeated and their fleet being destroyed by its own hijacked missiles. On February 20th 2070, Sentinel Task Force Major General Garon Richardson betrays the United States and joined forces with Anankos and the Nile River Coalition when he has gone rogue. By that time, the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) and the European Union (EU) declared war on Nile River Coalition, with aid from the United States who joined forces with the East Asian Federation, United Federation of China and Russian Federation. Now that the Americans had taken back their country, they must now aid their European and Asian allies as the world's most powerful nations prepare in order to bring Garon richardson to justice. Meanwhile, some semblance of normalcy has returned to America. News reports refer to the reconstruction of Washington, D.C., and the White House in particular. Additionally, while the U.S. President is being briefed on the ongoing Battle of Paris, he receives these reports from a command bunker buried deep beneath the White House, implying that the American government has (at least partly) returned to the city. This battle is notable for being the last known conflict that Hunter Two-One, whose members played a major role during the fighting, participated in. Gallery 00271595.jpg True-SOns.jpg 7845-tom-clancys-endwar.jpg 7d85489f-9698-4d2d-a51e-5db3cf5d7c9e.jpg 183001128-1024x661.jpg DA_GameWallpapers_2.jpg Battle of Washington, D.C. Endwar.jpg Washington_Monument.jpg Black_Hawk_Kills_Of_Their_Own_Accord_MW2.png Overrun_Of_Their_Own_Accord_MW2.png EMP_over_Washington_DC_MW2.png Frontlines_Whiskey_Hotel_MW2.jpg Q7.jpg KkIEU16.jpg Arma3 contact screenshot 05.jpg 164019558-arma-3-wallpapers.jpg Russian White Movement Soldiers.jpg Fictional-2035-russian-armed-forces-version-30-2 4.jpg Fictional-2035-russian-armed-forces-v10-7 4.jpg Russian-spetznaz-sff-r-version-10-5 4.jpg Russian-gru-omon-spetsnaz-v14-2 4.jpg Russian Spetsnaz Operatives Arma 3.jpg Fictional-2035-russian-armed-forces-version-30-2 4.jpg Fictional-2035-russian-armed-forces-v10-7 4.jpg Us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-3 4.jpg Us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-7 4.jpg Arma32017-04-2210-39-45-38.jpg 1442287406 preview arma32017-03-2222-09-56-80.jpg 779932339_preview_20170126004533_1.jpg us-special-operations-command-2035-version-100-1_4.jpg Hh-60-pave-hawk 2784115b.jpg T 1538082502685 name B1 Replacing the Pave Hawk still 1.jpg UH-60-Blackhawk-training-fast-rope.jpg Two-us-army-uh-60-black-hawk-stocktrek-images.jpg MH-53J Pave Low Mission Descent.jpg US Navy 041122-N-5313A-020 U.S. Marine CH-53E Super Stallions and a CH-46 Sea Knight prepare to lift off from the flight deck of the amphibious assault ship USS Kearsarge (LHD 3) carrying Marines assigned to the 26.jpg Sealmulti 4.jpg Sealdes 4.jpg Sealpcu 4.jpg Sealacu 4.jpg United States Navy SEALs 547.jpg United States Navy SEALs 552.jpg Navy-Seals.jpg United States Navy SEALs 614.jpg GROM with Navy SEALs 01.jpg US Navy 051007-M-2175L-107 U.S. Marines assigned to 2d Platoon, Company C, 1st Battalion, 8th Marine Regiment, take a look at their targets following marksmanship training.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-1 4.jpg US Marines on reconnaissance exercise 2003.jpg Us-marine-recon-6.jpg Marines-2783089 960 720.jpg U.S. Marine Corps Sergeant exits an Italian Army CH-47 Chinook.jpg Marine-Scout-Sniper.jpg US-Marines-BLT-5.jpg 13th-MEU-by-Cpl-Chris-OQuin.jpg 31st-meu-force-recon-platoon.jpg 31st-meu-force-reconnaissance.jpg 31st MEU in the U.S. Navy Fleet.jpg C49b5585-b8a8-4438-96fd-57471b4b7f1e-large16x9 V22Osprey.jpg V22 flying.jpg Sikorsky-CH-53K-King-Stallion.jpg HML+Main.jpg USMC Venom and Viper Yangthze Campaign.jpg USMC Venom and Viper10.jpg V-22-osprey-1800.jpg V-22 Osprey at Hurlburt Field.jpg MV-22 Ospreys takeoff on USS Makin Island.jpg Hh-60h 011215-n-8421m-010.jpg U.S. Army Blackhawks 2060s.jpg Army Attack Helicopter Wallpaper.jpeg Category:2060s conflicts Category:Russo-American War Category:World War III Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving Russia Category:Battles involving East Asian Federation Category:Battles involving Canada Category:Invasions of the United States Category:Military operations involving East Asian Federation Category:Military operations involving Russia Category:Fictional battles